


Our Special Friends

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 The Women of Qumar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Whether or not to protect special friends that Zoey can't know about.





	Our Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Our Special Friends**

**by:** Kasey 

**Character(s):** Josh, Sam   
**Pairing(s):** J/S Platonically   
**Category(s):** Post Ep The Women of Qumar   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.  
**Summary:** Whether or not to protect special friends that Zoey can't know about.   
**Spoiler:** Post Ep The Women of Qumar  
**Written:** 11/29/2001   


"Hey."

Sam barely didn't look up from the file on his desk. "You've gotta apologize for the Rotarian joke."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I have to sit through another meeting during which I'm told all the benefits of being a Rotarian."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Josh entered the office and sat down. "So I want you to... weigh in on something."

"What?"

"Amy Gardner sent a letter to Mrs. Bartlet and to me, Mrs. Bartlet got on the bandwagon, and sent me over to talk to Amy."

"'Bout what?"

"The treaty."

"Qumar?"

"No."

"She's not happy about the use of the word 'forced?'"

"You could say that."

"Neither am I."

"What? Sam, the thing's a deal-breaker-"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it's right."

"Wh-"

"Besides, it all depends on your definition of the word 'forced.'"

"I suppose, but-"

"Because you could say the person chose it anytime they got paid or they could've escaped or whatever."

"Yeah."

"Or you could say it's rarely not forced."

"Wait, what?"

"Not most people who are prostitutes choose to be prostitutes because it's what they wanna do, it's not exactly a glamourous job and when you consider the risks involved, not to mention how degrading it is to be bought like the meat the other person views you as?"

"Then what's forcing them to do it?"

"The money," he said quietly. "Because it's either that or you don't get to go to law school and get a real job so you can give up your night job." He stared distantly out the window. "Anyway. If it was up to me, I'd be taking the word out. But it's a deal-breaker. And things don't always go exactly the way we want."

"Yeah. Okay." Josh rose. "I'll tell Amy that."

"You should."

"Though, can I just say for a minute, that the women around here lately are... acting strangely?"

"Could be 'cause of Qumar."

"Yeah, I s'pose, I just figured it was another secretarial uprising in the works and they'd dragged CJ and Mrs. Bartlet into it."

"This relates to Amy how?"

"It...doesn't, really."

"Okay." 

"I'll see ya later."

"Yeah." Sam nodded as Josh left, muttering under his breath some most-certainly unorthodox comment about Rotarians and prostitutes.


End file.
